Live Like There's No Tomorrow
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: Short Avenger stories based on Quotes. Contains all characters; Friendship/Romance/Comedy/Drama/Action/
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: _**_Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff spend the day together, eventually realizing that their differences make them closer than they thought possible._

* * *

**"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"- Cyndi Lauper**

* * *

Pepper crosses her legs, one hand brushing the back of her head. She smiles at Natasha flipping through a book in disgust, "Seriously Pepper, how can you read this? It's all mushy...and emotional."

She snickers covering over her mouth. Natasha was never the feminine type, enjoying romantic novels the way Miss Potts did. It wasn't often the two girls were the only ones in the living room in the tower, but when it happened, Pepper liked to introduce little things to the only other female in the home, which was a nice change for Pepper, though Natasha didn't seem to care. In fact, she seemed to prefer male company, occasionally lingering in the lab with Bruce and Tony, or talking with Steve, or irritating Thor when she wasn't humiliating Clint Barton. Pepper just seemed to fall into last place in her world, except when she absolutely _needed_ to talk or complain about Clint.

Pepper flicked her bright orange hair over her shoulder, "Hey, Natasha, I was just thinking since it's just the two of us, why don't we head over to the mall? We'll grab a bite to eat while we're out, have a nice day on the town. What do you think."

Natasha wrinkled her nose, still reading through the story. It wasn't the first time Pepper offered such an outing, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. It just sounded so stupid to her; _Walk through the mall?_ There was no one to stab in the mall! But if she accepted this time, maybe she'd stop offering.

To Pepper's surprise, the assassin shrugs her shoulders, "I guess. Yeah sure."

She reaches over picking her small wallet off the floor, "Okay, cool. Come on let's go little lady."

Natasha rolled her eyes. -_'Little lady' is she serious?-_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

First on Pepper's list; Forever 21. They always had the best bargains. After that? Maybe a quick walk through Macy's, JC Penny's, search through a few make up shops. She dragged that poor Russian spy through the entire front of the shops. Pepper slowed by the jewelry section, her eyes seemed to light up. Natasha laughed, "What's up Potts?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I was just thinking. One day, when I get engaged, I want a silver studded ring. Probably something like that one. One day."

Miss Romanoff could've busted out laughing right then and there. She couldn't bite her tongue, "Engaged? Like married 'engaged'?"

She turned her head around, sensing a bit of sarcasm in her statement, "Yeah, why?"

Natasha shook her head 'no', remaining quiet. Pepper gave a half smirk as they continued walking, "Haven't you ever thought about what it's like to be married? Come on, you've thought about the dress you want for your wedding, right?"

Natasha repeated her action, shaking her head 'no'. Pepper licked her bottom lip in confusion, "Well, nevermind then."

The two girls headed down the main entrance, passing an enclosed cage with two small puppies inside playing and chasing their tales. Pepper gasped before running over to give them a pet. The Russian crossed her arms, laughing at her friend. Miss Potts glances over her shoulder, "Tell me you don't like dogs either..."

"Haha! Pepper in Russia we eat dogs."

Pepper felt a chill go up her spine. Not only was she the biggest party pooper on the face of the Earth, but she was also of a different nationality, to complicate things even little further.

She looked at the clock in the center of the wall up on a peek, "Well then Miss Russia, you hungry? There's a subway to the right."

"Subway? Why would we need a subway? Don't they have restaurants in here without us tramping through the city!"

Pepper smiled, "No silly, Subway is a restaurant. Follow me."

She could've sworn she heard Cyndi Lauper's 'Girl's Just Want to Have Fun' on the radio as she entered the fast-food place. She laughed thinking to herself, "Sure, if your not a red-headed spy dead set on killing people."

Pepper needed no time to glance at the menu before deciding what she wanted, " Can I get one 6 inch toasted sub, lettuce, tomatoes, chicken, mayo, olives, uh, oh and mushrooms on the side? And one Pepsi. Thanks."

Natasha gripped at her leggings, feeling out of place and totally confused. Pepper glanced at her then back at the lady behind the counter, "Make that 2 please."

Romanoff wasn't about to let Pepper pay for her meal, but the assistant of Tony Stark insisted that it was 'her treat.' Natasha felt slightly guilty about that. After all, as far as friendships went, it would seem that they weren't becoming any closer.

The two girls started t eat their meal in silence, before Natasha mumbled, "Thanks Pepper. I still feel bad."

She smiles, "Oh please! You should see the pay check Tony gives me. Don't worry about it."

Natasha brushes her forehead with the back of her hand. The meal was utterly disgusting, but she wasn't about to complain, she might hurt Pepper's feelings. After all, 'normal girls' might get sensitive, and Pepper seemed like a 'normal girl'.

There were a few things no one could hide from Pepper. Between reading all her physcology books, learning about different personalities, she knew Natasha was not happy. She holds her stare at her spy companion, "Are you, okay? You don't like it do you?"

Romanoff shakes her head, "No, it's fine. Why?"

"Your not eating it."

She felt bad, stuffing a bigger bite in her mouth. She talks, covering her full mouth with her hand, "No no it's great."

Pepper looks down, smiling to herself, _-She's so weird._

Natasha sneaks a napkin past the table, spitting up her mouth full into it, all hidden from her friend's stare.

She glances at her watch, "Hey, you wanna go rent a movie from the library?"

Natasha tilts her head, "Okay..Why?"

"Why not? Steve is out with that girl from the Army, Tony and Bruce are busy destroying the lab, Thor's away in New Mexico, Oh. Where's Barton?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know."

Pepper thinks for a moment, "Didn't he go with Steve?"

She continues to shrug her shoulders.

"Yes, I think he went with Steve. Rogers wanted someone else in the mix, he didn't want to go on his date just the two of them. I don't know. He's unique like that."

Pepper uncrossed her legs looking at her phone, "So, Natasha, we'll head to library?"

Her friend hesitantly nods, wrapping up her garbage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper's eyes head straight for the Romantic section. Natasha rolls her eyes picking up 'Indiana Jones' from the shelf. She reads the back, eyes widening; 'Nazis, battles, PG-13 for violence.' _It sounded good. _

Pepper comes walking behind her, "Okay, I picked out two, "Dirty Dancing" and the "Titanic."

Natasha lifts her eyebrows as if to say, _your kidding right?-_

Miss Potts ignores her quirky maneuver, "Listen to this, 'Dirty Dancing' is about a teenage girl learns about love, adult responsibility, it's a romantic drama set in the 1960's, and the 'Titanic' is about two star-crossed lovers set on the doom cruise to Alaska."

Natasha's eyes widen, "Wait a minute, doom cruise?"

"Well yeah, the ship sinks in the end. But it's really mushy"

"Forget it. Anything else over there Pepper?"

She takes another look, "We have 'The Notebook', about two young lovers, but it's like a typical Romeo and Juliet story. I love it, but you might get bored. 'Country Strong?'..Oh, okay I've got. I know what we're going to rent." Her hand hovers over a title Natasha finds utterly disgusting. She lifts an eyebrow, "The Princess Bride?"

Pepper nods, "Yep. We're renting this and 'The Rocketeer.' It's got a little action."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha curls up on the coach, pulling in her knees. Pepper throws a blanket over herself raising the volume slightly;

_'Nothing gave Buttercup more pleasure then ordering Westley around; 'Farm Boy! Polish my horse's saddle!'...'As you wish'.'_

Natasha let out a chuckle. Assuring Pepper that she was paying a little attention to the story;

'_Is this a kissing book?...Well, when does it get good?' _

Natasha grumbled holding her head, "My sentiments exactly."

Pepper laughed, holding her own head. She heard Tony open the elevator door walking in on their little 'Lady's Night'.

Stark glanced at the Television. He imitates in a raspy voice, "Hello, My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

She laughs, "Come on Tony, you're in the way. Go downstairs and play in your lab. Haven't you finished your little creation yet?"

He laughs, imitating their movie as he heads to the elevator, "You rush miracle man, you get rotten miracles. Inconceivable!"

Natasha smiles; -_If Stark likes the movie, maybe it's not so bad after all_.-

About two hours later, Pepper ejected their little disk passing her fresh bowl of popcorn, "What they don't have popcorn in Russia?"

Natasha laughs taking the bowl, "No! I like popcorn. Thanks Pep."

Pepper picks up her dvd case, "Wasn't so bad was it?"

The Russian shakes her head munching on her snack holding another cornel close to her mouth, "No. I mean, there was a bit too much kissing and all, but it wasn't bad."

"Good. I'll put on the Rocketeer."

"What's this one about?"

She plops back down on the coach, pulling her blanket back up to her chin as the opening credits roll, "A pilot who get's involved with a rocket pack that the Nazi's are using to try and take over the world. If you excuse the cheesy effects, its not that bad."

Natasha's eyes widen. -_Now this, should be good!- _She waited in anticipation after the first few scenes, asking an occasional question. Her excited focus seemed to disappear once the lead female got involved, going on their first date. Her body leaned back into the coach, waiting for the next battle.

Pepper threw her head back seeing the elevator open again. She smiled realizing it was Bruce and not Tony. He took a quick glance at the screen before heading into the kitchen. Pepper snickers, "What's up Bruce?"

"Nothing. What are you watching?"

"The Rocketeer. Ever seen it?"

He shakes his head, 'no', not expressing any real interest. Before gathering his material and returning to the elevator.

More time passes, leaving Natasha enthralled with the final battle, watching a lame imitation of an explosions. Pepper laughed, "Liked that one better did we?"

She lifts her shoulders, "Eh."

Her friend switches on her iPod, holding a deck of cards with her free hand. "Ever play Rummy?"

Natasha nods her head smiling. _Finally! Something she knows! _No ones ever really paid this much attention to her, at least not another female. She really never had one true friend, and Pepper was really trying to get to know her better. She felt bad that she hadn't been very polite all day.

Pepper hands her the iPod, "Here, you wanna pick a song?"

Natasha leaps at the opportunity, scrolling through the list while they listened to Pepper's choice; 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield, "Pepper, thanks for today."

She smiles shuffling her cards, "No problem. I had fun. Did you?"

She nods still smiling, "I did...And I picked song."

Miss Potts smiles, feeling accomplished. Maybe they were getting a little closer...but that song; "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith, wasn't exactly what she had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The Avengers linger at the breakfast table, suspicous of Clint's strange behavior. They all knew some sort of prank was in the works.

* * *

**"Keep smiling , it makes people wonder what you're up to."**

** -Unknown**

* * *

Thor shoved the fresh pancakes into his mouth uncaring about how many he had already eaten. Tony leaned back in his chair, waving an empty glass, "Got some juice babe?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "P-"

Tony gave a stupid smile, "Please."

She oblidged, once he erased that stupid grin off his face. He tapped her side, "Thanks Pep, your the best."

"Yeah, until you get a replacement." She leans over wiping her hands on the towel by the sink.

Clint smirks, shoving a bit of pancake into his mouth. Natasha taps his shoulder, "Clint, seriously, what's so funny?"

Steve swipes his finger over his ipad, "Okay, so it says I need a password?"

Tony practically bursted out laughing, his mouth filled with juice. Steve gasped, narrowing his focus. Stark could be completely disgusting at times. _Had things really changed this much since he had been frozen?_

Tony swallowed, "Okay, you need to create a password. Something you can remember."

Steve thought for a moment, "Can I use a name?"

Tony nodded.

Rogers knew what he wanted to use, 'Peggy Carter'. He stopped for a moment..._why should he torcher himself like that? Having to enter her name all the time? _He switched it, 'Phil Coulson'. At least he'd remember a deceased friend. And Coulson would've loved nothing more then to see Steve slowly blending into the rest of the world.

Tony laughed, "What'd you use? Ann? That new girlfriend of yours?"

Steve shook his head, "None of your business!"

Natasha looked up slightly suspicious, "Oh? You have a girlfriend?"

Steve looked down, "No! Stark is just being 'smart' that's all."

Thor lifted his cup, "This drink... What is it?"

Pepper gripped her head, "Coffee."

Thor smiled, "I like it!"

Clint Barton leans in, whispering in Thor's ear, "You didn't just drink that did you? That's not good! Stark put some poison in there. Your eyes are going to spill out of there sockets, blood gushing everywhere, guts hanging out..."

Natasha yelled, "Clint Barton! Knock it off! I swear your going to make me throw up!"

Thor paused, frozen in his tracks, "I do hope you are not toying with me Arrow-Man."

Barton slammed his hand on the table in a fit of laughter.

Bruce jumps, quiet and hidden in the corner, reading a book on complicated equations.

Natasha punches her friend on his arm, "Barton!"

His laughter halts, but his smile is hard to hide. Tony leans in, "Are you talking about me?"

Clint shakes his head, never erasing his smile. Pepper throws her hands on her hips, "Barton, what is going on? Can't you leave Thor alone?"

Thor waves his hand, "No worries Lady Potts. Arrow-Man has a suspicious grin causing me to believe he's up to a suspicious action."

Barton rolls his eyes, covering his face, "No."

Steve puts down his ipad, "Clint, your being strange."

The archer looks up, "What? What did I do?"

Natasha looks under the table for her dropped utensil.

Barton closes his eyes, holding in laughter. Pepper screams from the sink clutching her heart, "Good God! Tell me it's fake!"

Tony stands up looking in the sink at the fake mouse, "Nice Clint."

Clint releases uncontrolable laughter slamming the table a second time. Natasha jumps hitting her head on the table, "OW! Barton!"

Bruce tosses his book on the table, looking under it at Natasha, "Nice thump Miss Romanoff."

Steve jumps pulling his chair back before going on his hands and knees, "Ma'am, you okay?"

She holds her head, her voice is obviously expressing anger, "Fine!" she slowly comes up with Steve hovering around her if she were to fall.

Clint throws his head back, "It was irresistable Pep! I know how afraid you are of mice."

Thor gently lays his cup on the table, "This has been quite a begining to a day. I do believe I have things to take care of. Arrow-Man, would you be so kind as to come with me?"

Clint rolls his eyes, "What?! Yeah whatever." The two-some stand up to leave the group.

Tony waves his finger up towards Barton, "I knew he was up to something. The mouse was pretty lame though."

Pepper widened her eyes, "Yeah, maybe for you! Scared the crap out of me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Tony Stark is drunk as ever and up past 2AM.

* * *

**True Friends Are Not The Ones Who Are There When Its Convenient. True Friends Are There When Its Not.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

Tony Stark danced around his little lab, keeping his hands busy by twirling and tossing new models and creations. They were beyond amusing, holding his attention until way past 2 in the morning.

Tony's voice was a mumble, as Bruce entered his small lab. He covered his mouth to yawn, wondering what his companion would be doing up at that hour, "Tony, what are you doing?"

Stark smiled, eyes burned red as he enlarged a model, "Look at it Banner!"

Bruce pinched his eyes, not wanting anything bright in his face as he adjusted to the light, "Hey, it's great Tony. It's also 2:15 in the morning."

Tony mumbled a second time, never breaking his focus from off his creation. Bruce let out a heavy sigh before standing beside him. He could tell he'd been drinking again, probably bitter over some nightmare or past experience. Looking at weapons coudn't have helped him forget about living in a cave under hand of brutal terrorists. The abuse must have been unbearable, and Bruce knew about those sort of tremors all too well.

Bruce stayed next to him, capturing those pesky three-dimensional creations and putting them in their proper places. Tony mumbled once more, annoyed that the doctor had interrupted his little engineering. Bruce wasted no time before shutting everything down, much to Stark's dismay. He pouted, finally looking at Dr. Banner. Bruce just smiled, helping Tony to his feet. Without a word, Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulder, slightly unstable on his feet. The two-some walked heading towards Stark's bedroom.

He growled, "Bruce, I don't like you."

"Your drunk Tony." He rolled his eyes, generally having limited patience for alcoholics. But Tony was different. Stark listened, most of the time, and he would never become irate after indulging in one too many. Still, Bruce had made sure to keep a tab on just how many bottles went out during the week. He might even result to drawing blood here and there to test Tony's BAC and make sure he wouldn't head out for a 'joy-ride' too soon after.

Stark fussed as Bruce placed him on his bed. He rolled over from his back to his side, hands shoved under his pillow. His eyes fluttered in a sleepy haze.

Bruce just crossed his arms, studying his friend, "What?"

Tony shook his head, slurring his speech with a stupid grin on his face, "I'm not drunk."

Bruce just rolled his eyes before parking himself on the chair across from his bed. He knew Tony would get up if he left, and go straight back into the kitchen for another bottle.

He continued to slur in his speech, it almost pained Bruce to sit there and listen to him. _Man! That hangover was going to kill him in the morning!_

Tony chuckled a little, before shedding a few tears on his pillow. His left hand wiped his eye seeing doubles of his friend still waiting for him to fall asleep, "There are like hundreds of you Brucey buddy."

He chuckled to himself before answering him, "There better not be or the world is a really dark place."

Tony grumbled, his voice getting lower, "I like science." His body stopped flinching, falling into a calm sleep comfortable in his bed.

Dr. Banner reached in his pocket leaving him a small note with two pills on the table;

_Morning Tony, _

_Hope you slept well. Left painkillers out, as your probably going to need them. Just so you know, it's going on 3 AM. No more late night science, at least for this month okay? Not exactly healthy, for either of us._

_-Bruce_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Thor gets an unexpected 'surprise' for waking up a grumpy Archer.

* * *

**I Did Not Slap You, I Simply Hi-Fived Your Face.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

Natasha threw her pillow over her head as heavy footsteps pounded the hall. She knew who'd be awake, startling everyone from a restful sleep. _Didn't they have clocks in Asgard?_

Thor's voice was like an erupting volcano at 7 in the morning; "Lady Romanoff! Lady Romanoff! I've witnessed something of the grandest degree! You must come quick!"

She grumbled from under her pillow, "Thor! If this is about food, or a bird, or another stupid newsflash, I'll kill you!"

"No no! It is much grander! But if you are not in such a pleasant mood, I shall not persuade you any further. Prehaps you require a bit more rest."

She throws her pillow from off her head, feeling slightly guilty about hurting his feelings, "Thor, just give me like 10 minutes!"

He nods before leaving her room, "Very well. I must alert Arrow-Man of my new discovery! Farewell Lady Romanoff!"

Thor pounded on Clint's door with no hint of restraint. His fist twisted the knob inviting himself in the strangely darkened room, "Arrow-Man! Arrow-Man! You must come quickly!"

Clint lowered his eyebrows, angered about being awakened. He mumbled, _'I'm going to kill him!'_

He rolled over throwing an open fist in Thor's direction. The demi-god pulled back, "Of what good did that accomplish my bird friend?"

Clint laughed, still angry, "Seriously?! Do you know what _'sleep'_ means? It's the only time I get a hint of peace, away from the rest of you jerks!"

"Clearly I have awakened you in a negative mood. I bid you farewell."

"Yeah! To say the least!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha slowly enters the kitchen, Thor and Clint already at the table. She smirks, "What's going on guys."

Thor looks up pointing to Clint like a little child, "It was this fellow Lady Romanoff! He physically assaulted the son of the living Odin!"

"Don't they have clocks in Asgard?"

"We keep time yes. But there is no reason to hit those who choose to show you something of a splendid nature."

Clint makes a noise, "You jerk! I didn't hit you I simply 'high-fived' your face!"

Natasha bites her cheek trying not to laugh, "Guys."

Thor stands up, "You toy with me too much Arrow-Man! It has begun to 'erk' me!"

Clint stands up making a face, "Well your strange vocabulary is 'erking' me!"

Natasha covers her mouth, "Guys."

Thor crosses his arms, "And I would assume that a 'high-five' is a common phrase here on the realm of the Earth."

Clint snickers, "Yeah, permit me to demonstrate your worship!"

Thor steps around the table, "Yes, you have permission."

Barton clenches a fist punching his jaw. Thor lightly tosses his head back before laughing at Clint's weak attempt. The archer feels his cheeks go red from embarrassment. He should've known not to punch the 'village idiot.'

Natasha falls in her chair at the edge of the table, "Guys, you done yet?"

Thor turns around, "I do believe so Lady Romanoff."

Barton nods in a nervous chuckle. His left hand covers over his right, throbbing from the punch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Steve gets a present from Ms. Potts and comes up with a sweet way thank her.

* * *

**"Make That Blank Page Less Intimidating...Put Something On It"**

**-Pixar Studios**

* * *

It was a nice gesture on the part of Ms. Pepper Potts to invest in a nice new sketch pad for one of her favorite Avengers. Tony was a little jealous that she had done that small deed, but once he found out the price of the pad, he felt better about himself.

Steve appreciated it none the less determined to reproduce something that she liked to return the favor. She had been ranting about the walls being too dull in her bedroom, needing a little 'spice' as she put it. Pepper's ulterior motive for investing in that pad was to get her 'personal artist' to sketch for her. After all, it was a lot cheaper to have Steve sketch something, then to invest more money in professional paintings that Tony would end up getting rid of anyway.

Rogers tapped the edge of his pencil thinking of something that would be worth drawing, and worth hanging up_. What did she like? -_Steve was not about to draw Tony Stark! After all, there were enough items with his face lingering in the Tower already.- _Animals?_ _Flowers?- _There was that expensive bouquet Stark had invested in, filled with at least 30 white Gardenia. It had to have run him at least $80 which made Steve gag a bit. _But what did it matter to a billionaire? _They looked pretty, but they wouldn't last forever. The Captain concluded that might be a nice gesture, to recreate one of Tony's presents so that it would last longer than a week.

His pencil was sharpened, his mind was ready, but that blank page was beginning to look over-powering. His fingers tapped the tip onto the page, and quickly removed it. The longer he waited, the more doubts he'd have about his potential master-piece.

The lead scraped the pad creating shapes and spirals he'd form into clearer objects later on. Basic circles and lines provided the frame-work for future reference. He relied on the back of his hand to give stability as he draw the pattern for the overlapping petals of her expensive plant. Pressing a little harder, he created a textured base rubbing the lines with his forefinger to smudge them a little. He outlined the soft shadow with an even harder push on the lead creating darker colors and darker shadows along the edges to highlight the softened tone of the inner flower. Later, he'd use the edge of the eraser to provided a lighter look to the center of the petals.

Within an hour, he had his completed work of art plastered on a page of his sketchbook. The artist decided not to sign his full name, instead putting the initials, 'C.A' on the bottom right corner. He knew she'd like it, especially since it had a hint of Tony Stark without being too obvious.

Rogers stood up from his comfortable spot leaving his finished work on the table with a sticky note on the side with Pepper's name on it. He thought it best to just let her find it, rather than boastfully shoving it in her face.

As he headed for the elevator, he noticed the lead marks on his hand and heard Tony's whistling.

Stark's jumped in front of Steve as he waved random car keys in his face; "Rogers, we're heading out, you coming?"

He raised an eyebrow still looking at the mess on his hand, "Out where?"

"Eh, you know around New York. Just for the hell of it."

Steve nodded, "Yeah sure, just let me wash my hands, I'll be right down."

"Yes please do. You look like you've got a disease and it's freaking me out."

Rogers rolls his eyes, "It's from a pencil Stark! You've never drawn before?"

"Nope."

"Forget it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Thor's having a bad day and could use a hug.

* * *

**Don't Care About the People Who Broke Your Trust, Care About the People Who Still Have Faith In You**

-**Punit Ghadge**

* * *

_I could have done it father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!_

_No Loki. _

_Loki, ..._

"No Loki!"

The demigod's boisterous reaction to his nightmare, echoed throughout the entire tower. His heavy form falls back onto his bed rattling the weakened box-spring. He shakes his head coming back to reality, or rather, Thor's version of what reality was.

The digital mechanism to the side of his mattress read, '11:30 AM.' He jumps up realizing he had slept later then anyone had ever even attempted. He concluded the air on Earth needed time to adjusting too it, thus causing his body to shut down for a while. A reasonable conclusion, to the god of thunder.

...

Tony couldn't have made his awkward entry into the living room any worse, wrapping his arm around his muscular frame, "Point Break! What kept you in bed so late?"

Steve smirks noticing the light circles over his eyes, "Thor, you okay?"

He looks down, "I can assure you that I am as well as they come. Do I look to be taken for ill?"

Clint sips his coffee, "You look like you've been hit by a truck."

Tony releases his hold, "Well, now that your here we can discuss Fury's latest request. Care to pull that up for me Romanoff?"

She sighs remaining emotionless, "20 people were kidnapped by a fleet of, shall we say, murderers. Extraterrestrial activity has been spotted-"

"Pause it right there Little Red, hear that Gabriel? Extraterrestrial activity. Have you been given any divine visions as of late from your father?"

Steve glares at his friend, "Stark! I don't think your funny."

Tony snickers, "Relax. I'm running the show here, okay?"

Natasha nudges Clint, "Look at this. Fury just sent another message."

Tony runs around the table to check it out for himself. She lifts the phone up to her chest glancing over at Stark, "Can I help you? I wasn't talking to you! Now go sit someplace and chill out."

Clint laughs taking her phone from her, "It's okay Tony, Fury didn't say anything that bad about your hair."

"One-Eyed Willy's talking about my hair!? Son of a -"

Steve shouts, "STARK! There is a lady here!"

Tony turns around looking at Thor, "Oh that's true. Sorry Rapunzel."

Rogers crosses his arms, "Stark, your not funny at all. Sorry Thor."

The demigod lowers his head, "Do not worry about disciplining him for his insulting remarks. I have grown numb to disappointment and grief."

Clint raises his eyebrows concerned, "That's pretty dark Thor."

Natasha chimes in, "Yeah, seriously."

"Do not let it come as shock to you. I was once whole, and now I am torn between two parts of myself. I cannot participate in what director Fury requests of me, no matter what the mission."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Thor, seriously. What the hell?"

The demigod parks himself in the chair across from Barton, "Do not ask Metal Man. I require time in order to grieve, for my brother has been sentenced to torture as the third portion of Asgardian justice. I can not help but believe it is my problem, and mine alone."

Stark lifts his hands sarcastically, "Dude! The guy killed all those people!"

Natasha leans in, "Why are you blaming yourself?"

Barton chuckles, "And why are you still calling him your brother?"

Thor lowers his head, "I feel a pain of a loss I have not felt in a long time. Please forgive me for my grim mood. I am at fault and responsible for those close to me, even when they have broken the bonds of trust."

Steve rests his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Thor. We don't blame you for what Loki did."

Clint remains casual in his comforting, "It's not like, you blew anyone up yourself."

Natasha tilts her head, "Even though Loki did what he did, Fury trusts you."

The Captain chimes in again, "And we trust you. Its like you got four brothers and a sister to replace the one adopted member you lost. "

The archer smiles, "And tell me you like us, even when we call you an imbecile."

Natasha snickers, "You don't have to like Tony or Clint, but you have like your sister."

Tony crosses his arms, "Hey! I never met anyone who didn't like me!"

Clint sarcastically holds out his hand, "Oh! Well then allow me to introduce myself."

Thor gives a smile, "I appreciate your kindness."

"Come on, anytime. We all get down, but we need to help each other get back up. That's why we're a team. " Steve taps his shoulder again.

Romanoff points, "Contrary to what Tony thinks, this isn't a one man show."

"Alright, can you stop picking on the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist? Cause your really-"

Steve yells, "Tony Stark! Don't even!"

Natasha chimes in, "I'm pissing you off, I know. It's a gift of mine. I like to share it."

Thor wraps his arm around the Captain, "I am in deepest gratitude for each of you peasants."

Clint bites his lip, "I liked you, up until you called me a peasant!"

Thor smiles, "In Asgard, we show our affections in a warm embrace."

Natasha and Barton look at each other, then back at Thor, "No no! We don't do 'Asgardian' hugs."

Steve stands up, "Yes we do!"

Tony narrows his focus, "No we don't."

"Yes."

"No. Don't you dare touch me with your ancient grubby fingers!"

"Yes! Come on guys, group hug!"

Natasha rolls her eyes giving in, "Come on Barton. Just get it over with."

Thor wraps his arms around everyone squeezing them tight. Tony coughs over dramatically, eyes widening as Bruce and Pepper enter the room.

Stark mouths to them, 'HELP'.

Pepper chuckles, "Point Break's got a firm grip there, huh?"

Barton clenches his teeth eyeing Bruce, "Get over here! If I have to suffer, you do too!"

Bruce stays by Pepper with his arms crossed, grin on his face, "Nope. I have a medical condition, easily agitated by suffocation."

Barton and Tony look at each other with an evil smirk, already contemplating methods of sweet revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary:** _Banner and Stark are lingering in the lab. Clint overhears they're conversation, but...where exactly did he hear _that _from?

* * *

_**Best Friends Have Conversations That Nobody Understands.**_

_**-Unknown**_

* * *

"Well, that stupid proton needs to be reconnected. Come on, come to daddy!" Tony waved his hands over his three-dimensional image.

Bruce glanced over hs shoulder, "You can't just recreate a positive charge. What are you doing?"

"Recalculating a configuration to reestablish connections with my power lines. You?"

"Playing with your semi-empirical binding energy equation."

He snickers evilly, "And you still haven't figured it out?"

Bruce glances over the rim of his glasses, "No, this is the new one you gave, and it's done."

"Well well well Mr. Smartypants. I'm sending over a Neutron capture with a negative cross section. Make it positive, and it's going to be a dark day in Stark Tower."

Banner shakes his head, "Why am I getting the feeling that your working up some evil scheme against Rogers?"

Tony smirks still fiddling with his technological advancements, "Look, the guy is older then dirt and he needs to be taught a few things. Now, I have a stable isotopes about, hold on...nevermind. False alarm. I thought I heard heels."

"Miss Potts?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

"Thanks. I take pride in my 7th scence."

"You mean your 6th?"

"No no. That's reading your mind. The 7th is knowing when Pep is about to interrupt my 'me time'."

He laughs, "Okay Tony. Whatever."

Stark gives him a glance. He wonders what he ever did before the sarcastic scientist came into his life, someone else who spoke his 'language'.

"Brucey, send me over those creations when you get a chance will ya?"

"Too lazy to get them yourself?"

"No. Just wanted to give you something else to do bro. Take it as a compliment. NO ONE else is allowed in this lab but you. Feel special?"

"Only when you punch me at 2AM."

"Sorry about that. In all fairness, you swung first."

He laughs nervously, "I thought you were -"

"Your dad, I know. And I only hit you because -"

"-You thought you were in a cave under some Taleban, I know."

"...Yeah."

They freeze in their conversation, nervously trying to look busy. Banner breaks that awkward silence, "Thanks Tony."

Stark shrugs his shoulders, "For what?"

He sutters looking down. He was appreciative for Stark's friendship, but he wasn't the type to just come out and say that, "For giving me a chance."

Tony stands up wrapping his arm around Bruce, "Doc, I owe you a lot more then just a roof over your head. Sorry I'm not very, personable all the time, just not my style. I hope Pepper makes up for my lack of psychology/emotional therapy I can't always provide for my little fragile puppy."

He glares from the corner of his eye, "Yeah, okay Tony whatever you say. Wait! _Fragile Puppy?_"

Stark smiles sarcastically touching his reactor, "That hits me in the heart! You don't like your nickname? Hey! So I was thinking of taking Pepper out for her birthday, um...Frid-"

Bruce rolls his eyes, "Saturday."

"Yes! Saturday! But I want to get her something so I was wondering if you could-"

"I'll ask."

"Thanks bro! Now what would I do without you."

Banner's got something to say, opens his mouth, then shakes his head. It's no use. He'll just bite back with another one anyways. Maybe Stark wasn't being sarcastic, maybe they were good for each other. Bruce couldn't decide. Even their serious conversations weren't all that serious. Maybe that's what he felt comfortable around Stark. Though at times it was aggravating not to get a straight answer, or to feel compassion, he'd always be able to smile or laugh at some stupid thing that came out of Tony's mouth.

Clint walked by the lab eyes wide, "Okay, whose talking about Telebans being under nuclear radiation?"

Tony glanced at Bruce, then back towards Barton, "What the hell?"

"I don't know! I'm just repeating what I heard." Clint widens his stare thinking Stark's the one with the problem.

Tony pops a blueberry in his mouth, "Are hawks deaf just as much as they are blind to the words, 'KEEP OUT'? There's a sign, written, nice and neat, outside, front door, go read it. Thank you."

Barton rolls his eyes, "If it wasn't 10AM, I'd say you were drunk."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_If you've never heard of 'pit', go to YouTube and search for 'Playing Pit' to see how it's played. The game has a feeling of a stock exchange and as you can imagine, gets very loud depending on the number and personality of the participants. So, for the Avengers, use your imagination. lol_

_**Summary:** Even heros have a little game night once a week._

* * *

**Friendship Is Like The Sea, You Can See The Beginning But You Can't See The End.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

"Come on Clint! You can go faster!" Natasha smirked, waiting for Barton to finish twirling the dish on top of the spoon in his mouth.

Tony holds his head sarcastically looking in his direction, "Nice Barton. You break Pepper's dish, she'll kill you."

Steve tosses a card onto the pile, "Okay so, because she threw out the 4 of diamonds, Natasha gets the stack."

She growls, "Hey! Thor threw out the 4 of diamonds."

Thor nods in agreement, "I do believe that was my card."

Rogers shrugs his shoulders, "Oh, then you get the stack. Sorry Thor, you lost."

Clint removes the spoon from his mouth, "What are you guys playing?"

Steve shuffles the deck, "Hearts. Want to play?"

He parks himself next to Natasha on the floor. She shifts over inviting him into the small circle. He nudges her addressing Steve, "Sure,' he glances over his shoulder, 'Put your book down Banner and get over here."

Pepper smiles holding her cup of tea as she parks herself on Tony's lap. He wraps his arms around her waist, "Want to play hearts Pep."

She sips her tea, "No thanks. I'll watch."

"You missed my circus tricks." Clint pouts, sticking out his bottom lip.

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh? And nothing broke?"

Natasha picks up her stack of cards, "TONY!"

He snickers, knowing he gave her three of his worst cards.

Clint waves his three, "Who do I give these to?"

Steve holds out his hand, "Me and you get mine. Banner gets Clint's."

The doctor lowers himself beside Clint, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Barton laughs, "Me neither."

Natasha holds her head raising her voice with a smile, "Stark! I can't believe you pounded me!"

He snickers. Pepper slaps his knee, "Behave."

Tony shrugs his shoulders, "What? It's how you play!"

Thor points, "I do not know which card I should discard into the pile of discontinued usage."

Steve covers his mouth, "The 3 of clubs."

He shifts his glance, "Patriotic Man! I do believe you are cheating. How is it that you know my selection?"

He laughs, "Because you get it every time. Just go."

Steve throws out his 8 of clubs, Natasha follows with her Queen of clubs, Clint's 5, Bruce's 7, and Tony's King. Naturally he desired to control the deck.

Rogers sighed holding his head, "You've always got to have control don't you?"

Pepper nudges him, "Are you behaving?"

Tony snickers, "Why do you keep asking? I'm being good."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm sitting right here Mr. Stark."

"Yes Miss Potts, I know."

Minutes pass. Steve throws his final card, "Congratulations Thor, you won."

He smiles, "It is about time I have received some sort of achievement."

Tony leans back on his hands, "Alright Pepper, you made my leg fall asleep."

She snickers, "Haha! I don't suppose you want me to move."

"Would be nice."

She turns around planting a kiss on his cheek. He blushes, giving a nervous grin. Clint crosses his arms, Steve raises his eyebrows shuffling the cards. Pepper shrugs her shoulders moving the side of him, "Sorry, did I embarrass you Mr. Stark?"

Natasha holds out her hand, "Pass the cards please."

Bruce shifts in his position, "Don't deal me."

Clint smiles, "Hey! Don't leave. You can read your book over here."

Banner shrugs his shoulders, "You sure? I'm not in your way?"

Barton raises his hand to his shoulder, lightly pressing him back down on the floor, "Stay."

Pepper chips her nails throwing another game into the center. Steve raises his eyebrows, "Pit?"

She smiles, "Read the back."

Tony slaps his forehead, "But it gets so loud!"

Voices were raised intensely, trying to gather their 'produce'. Tony had to be the loudest of the bunch, well, Thor did have that booming voice that echoed off the walls.

"2!"

"4!"

"2, 2, 2"

"Anyone have 3?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "No one's going to hear to Steve! 4!"

"6!"

"Barton!"

Natasha slams her hand onto the carpet, "Corner the market!"

Clint throws his cards into the middle, "And you got the bull!"

Steve writes on his pad, "Double points for Natasha."

She smiles throwing her fists into the air, "Oh yeah!"

Bruce looks over the rim of his glasses, "Nothing like reading a good book on a nice _quiet_ Friday night."

Pepper smiles, "Sorry Dr. Banner."

He laughs shaking his head, "Eh, I don't mind,"

Steve dealt out his cards, Pepper raised her voice waving her cards, "3? Anyone got 3? 3?"

Barton throws three in her direction scooping up her 'rice'. He mumbles, "Ugh! 6? Anyone have 6?"

Natasha makes a face, "Why do you keep wanting to flush your deck? Ask for low numbers!"

Tony squeals throwing a card back at Natasha, "I don't want the bear!"

Pepper laughs, "Tony! You don't say what you got!"

Thor raises his voice, "Corner the Market!"

The group jumps at the sound of his hand hitting the carpet. Tony whines, "How?"

Steve glances over, "No, he got it."

Natasha scoops the cards, "I'm dealing this time."

Clint holds his head, "You guys are so dysfunctional."

Tony wiggles his eyebrows, "That's why you love us."

He smiles taking the cards Natasha dealt him, "Eh, you're alright."

Steve holds his card, "1? 1?"

"4!"

"Natasha!"

"2,2,2,2,2,2,"

"1. I need 1!"

"1?"

Clint holds his head, "Oh you've got to be kidding me, who has my rice?!"

Natasha laughs holding her head, "2! 2! 2! No Clint, you're cheating!"

He pushes her stealing three cards from her deck without permission. She laughs hysterically falling back onto the carpet. He smiles slamming the floor, "Cornered the Market! Take that Nat! Stealing my rice! You believe this Steve?"

Bruce chuckles from the side, "You've lost it Barton."

Stark chimes in, "He never had it."

Steve shakes his head, "Alright, are we playing again?"

Pepper holds her forefinger, "Hold on guys. Fury's on line 3."

His face appears on the screen in a Skype call. Tony rolls his eyes, "How's life One-eyed Willy."

The director remains stern, "Avengers? We've got a situation. How soon can you report the base?"

Rogers shrugs his shoulders speaking for the group as always, "One hour?"

Fury nods, "Perfect. I'll see you then."

The group huddles in a circle glancing at each other with a smile. Bruce lowers his book waiting for instruction as he looks for Stark's reassurance. Tony smiles looking his way, "Ready guys?"

Clint holds his hands up high-fiving Natasha, "Let's go."

Thor smiles nudging Steve, "I'll follow you Patriotic Man."

Rogers nods, "Suit up guys."

Pepper stands up, planting one more kiss on Tony's cheek. He waves his finger, "Okay, for the future Miss Potts, please don't kiss me in front of my family."

She chuckles as he scoops her up into his arms carrying her towards the stairs, "Whatever you say Mr. Stark."

"Load up the car for me Banner? I'll be down in a minute. Thanks."

Bruce smirks rolling his eyes, "Yep. No problem."

Steve follows behind him carrying his shield and uniform. Sure, he knew they were all dysfunctional, but they were _like_ family.

No, they _were_ a family.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **Clint decides to drag a few friends to the bowling alley. How bad could it be?_

* * *

**"If you obey all the rules you miss all the fun."**

**-Katharine Hepburn**

* * *

"Seriously Barton, take a deep breath and stop complaining. Fury, Hill, Jane, Darcy, Rhodes, and Selvic are the most company we've had in a while; aside from you guys of course. It's just four extra people." Pepper carried her heavy tray into another room after addressing the archer.

Clint leaned back in his chair, tapping his foot with a little impatience, "I just don't like crowds."

"Then go hide in the lab with Dr. Banner and for God's sake, stay out of trouble." She holds the door with her foot, heading out into the noisy living room.

He debates following after Miss Potts trying to overcome his current anitsocialble mood. He's quick to change his mind when Fury participates in the conversation. Hiding in the lab with Bruce seemed like a better option than lingering in some awkward company.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you mind?"

Banner shakes his head, waiting for Barton to make himself comfortable, "Not at all."

The assassin parks himself on a stool, searching for a boredom buster he might actually be interested in. His creative mind leads him to make a sort of dartboard on the walls opposite his chair.

Bruce shoots him that suspicious glance over the rim of his glasses, choosing not to ask any questions. Once Clint's knife is removed from his pocket, his eyes line up a sharp focus on that paper aiming for the center. The snap comes as a surprise to his friend. His jump reminding Barton he should have been more careful;

"Sorry Doc, that was loud." His silence is beyond reassuring, watching his hands cover his mouth when his eyes shut tight. Clint listens for those breathing techniques a shiver running down his spine, "Doc? You're not going green, right?"

It's a few minutes before he can communicate, nervous grin on his face, "No, not at all. A warning would be nice."

He repeats himself, "Sorry Bruce. Hey! You want to take a drive with me?"

Bruce raises his eyebrows as he cleaned his glasses, worn out from holding back the beast inside of him, "Where are you going?"

Clint gives a shrug, "I don't know. It sounds stupid but I feel like going bowling. Or just a drive through the streets. Harass the pedestrians."

Bruce tries to stay positive and awake, "That sounds great, but honestly I'm exhausted. I should just call it a day."

He shrugs, "Hey no problem. I'll try to drag Nat out with me."

"Sorry Clint."

"No, it's fine. I get it, not being sarcastic. Get some rest Doc. I'll see you tomorrow Doc."

Bruce is already rubbing at his eye as he leaves the lab, "Yep. You too. Can I shut the light?"

"I've got it. No problem."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Clint! Are you serious!" Natasha snickers after he whispers in her ear.

Barton shrugs nodding his head. She nods copying her friend, "Sure. I'll go. I'm just as bored as you. Maybe we can draft the other guys too."

"Banner went to bed."

She wrinkles her nose, "Killjoy,"

"But I'll ask the others."

Natasha stands up, blurting out her comments without waiting for anyone to finish their stories, "Clint and I are going bowling. Whose coming."

Tony raises his hand after sipping his liquor, "Me! I'm so bored right now!"

Steve smirks, "I'll go."

Stark grabs his coat off the rack, "Pep, can you hold down the fort?"

She nods, "Yeah sure. Fury's here so we're okay."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rogers widens his eyes, ready to write the scores. Stark nudges his shoulder, "Welcome to Earth Steve. We don't use paper, we use computers now."

The Captain rolls his eyes, "Well, someone could have told me."

Stark just shakes his head, "What did you get Nat?"

"A strike. Be jealous." She's quick to park herself on the head of the coach waiting for her next turn.

Rogers glances at her shoes, "You're supposed to change those."

_"Supposed too._"

Clint bowls himself a strike, quick to throw it backwards. Steve widens his eyes, "No one plays normal anymore?"

Tony laughs, "Just bowl Steve!"

Natasha tiptoes behind him, hands hanging loose. She smirks when she hears Clint giggling behind her. Steve swings his right arm back, releasing the ball into Natasha's hands when she takes off in the other direction. Rogers crosses his arms trying not to laugh, "Ma'am?"

Tony nudges Steve from his way, "Alright move it over old man. I'll take this shot."

Steve widens his eyes in disbelief, "Don't cross the line! Where are you going!?"

"I got a strike."

Natasha growls, "Because you ran into the pins, duh!"

Rogers holds his head, "You can't be serious. Don't do that again."

Clint takes his stance, "Fore!" Permitting the ball to roll backwards towards the seating area wasn't what Steve was expecting.

Romanov takes her stance, "Forward, backward, or cross the line and knock the pins over?"

The Captain narrows his focus, "Don't you dare!"

The archer smiles, "Do it! Do it!"

She's quick to comply running down the lane before sliding on whatever oil was left.

Stark yells from the opposite side, "STRIKE! I'm getting a beer. You want anything?"

Clint raises two fingers, "Tony I'll take two."

She calmly walks back, debating on jumping over the chair, "Clint, I dare you to throw it over your shoulder when it's your turn."

"Easy enough, I accept."

Steve stands up to avoid a ball being thrown in his direction, "This is ridiculous."

"Steve! Fore!"

"What?" Rogers could have broken out into a cursing explosion the second that ball hit his foot. Controlling his tongue, he takes deep breaths, ignoring the chuckling and taunting from Clint.

"I yelled 'fore' you idiot, that's what 'fore' means."

She snickers, "Listen up Steve. Pay attention."

Stark just shook his head, almost too embarrassed to be around him. After that evening Steve walked away with a broken toe, a pounding headache, and a determination to avoid bowling with Barton.

* * *

_Inspiration: comes from the movie "Across the Universe"- I've just seen a face. Very funny if you like a cheesy 50's atmosphere with a bunch of juvenile delinquents. :)_

_YouTube watch?v=YWI4MkDWz88 _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary:** __Pepper has added something on her 'to-do' list that her boss is not going to be too happy about._

* * *

**Slamming the Door Twice Because the First Time Wasn't Loud Enough**

**-lol So True**

* * *

"And after that we have a meeting with the press." Pepper holds her clipboard, scratching off a list of things to do. Her heels click as she follows her boss around the lab. His lack of a response and attention, prove she's been 'talking into the air.'

"Mr. Stark..."

"Miss Potts..."

She throws her hand over her hip, watching him fiddle with a 3 dimensional model, "Are you listening to me?"

He gives_ that_ grin, sarcastic and arrogant, "If you're really asking, 'am I loud enough', the answer is yes."

Pepper shakes her head, long orange hair swaying with her motions, "Oh, because I don't think you can hear me. Your first meeting is an a half-hour Mr. Stark."

He shrugs, "Okay, so I've got 30 minutes to waste."

"If you want to be late!"

"I am never late! Everyone else is just early."

Pepper rolls her eyes, hells clicking as she exits the room, "I'm waiting in the living room, but don't blame me for your lack of punctuality!"

He doesn't lose the grin until she's out of sight, slapping the keyboard with a lot more force then he initially intended. Adrenaline was kicking into high gear as he pranced around his little play area, never remaining in one space for more than 20 seconds. He's content being alone, but his eyes light up when the disheveled scientist walks through the door, complete in his typical attire and gentle smirk.

"Brucey! Look at this! I've combined a new set of weaponry into one of my suits. Now I can shoot sharper lasers!"

Bruce just nods, barely awake do to the late 'party' in his room. Clint had initially invited himself in for a chat, but Natasha followed him in, and Steve got curious. Eventually Thor and Stark arrived, and no one shut up or started to leave the room until 2:30 in the morning. It was really meant to be Clint's venting session, but everyone else lightened up the mood. Of course, Tony lingered after everyone had gone for an extra 20 minutes just talking about nonsense. Thank god for Pepper being the 'mother' that she was, dragging Tony to his own room at a ridiculously late hour.

A sleepy physician just discreetly walks over to a screen, swiping his finger across as he glances over the technicality of Tony's newest achievement. Safety was a number one priority that Stark tended to forget about completely.

"Alright Tony, I think you should move where you placed the little system because god forbid they explode, you'll explode."

He wrinkles his nose, "Why?"

"They're too close to the wire for the reactor. Just move it either up or down."

"Maybe the shoulder?"

He shrugs, "I guess you could."

Tony smirks going right back to his model, "JARVIS initiate a backup sequence and save inital designs. Remove part 5, and throw in system 11. Swap 'em,' he points and looks over at his friend, 'Better?"

Bruce gives a nod, "Better."

Stark can hear shoes in the hallway_; heels no less._ He wrinkles his face and raises his voice so that she can hear him, "I'm coming Potts."

She replies a little louder, "I'm waiting in the car with Rhodes."

Stark waves his hands frantically as he addresses his friend, "I swear, this woman is going to bring the death of me."

Banner just keeps his tongue on the side of his cheek and shakes his head. Tony dashes through the room, fixing his tie and throwing on his suit jacket, "I have a meeting, shouldn't take long. When I get back can you help me patch up baby number 4?"

Bruce takes up the papers Tony's handing him, "What happened?"

"Eh, I was on a mission. I have other suits, obviously, but my favorite suit! That guy just had to scratch it up!"

The CEO calls from the hallway, "Tony Stark!"

He growls, backing up towards the door, "We'll talk later. I need to vent."

His friend shrugs, "It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good, keep it that way."

_"Mister Stark!"_

He collides with her and her sour expression, "I was coming Pepper, you're just impatient."

She closes her eyes and grits her teeth, "Get downstairs, and into the vehicle!"

He obliges with a look of frustration, dashing through the tower until he reaches the front door. She follows behind, mouth still running off. Tony leaps into the car, slamming the door to lock himself in. His friend Rhodes gives a backwards glance after jumping at Stark's abrupt slam. Pepper climbs in the opposite way, slamming her own door as she glares in his direction, "Can you be any louder?"

He nods, reopening his door and slamming it shut a second, and quickly a third time, "Does that answer your question, Miss Potts?"

She smirks, tapping her pen on the clipboard, "Oh it's going to be one of those days, huh?"

He crosses his arms, giving her a sarcastic grin. Pepper rolls her eyes, checking off one of the things on her 'to-do' list. Curiously, her boss leans over to read her sheet that she's quick to press against her upper body;

"Can I help you?"

He lowers his eyebrows, "What did you check off?"

She snickers, "Well, would you really like to know?"

He nods, "I would."

"What a shame."

"Tell me!"

She smirks, showing him the clipboard. It's an added feature, rude none the less;

_-Annoy Tony Stark._

He smirks back at her, "Oh, that's just so sweet."

Pepper looks back down as she crosses her legs, "I know."


	11. Hit me

_**Summary: **Clint decides to wrestle with Thor. _

* * *

_**"Hit Me With Your Best Shot." -Pat Benatar**_

* * *

"Do you not see the vital red bodily fluid pouring from the gash upon my skin?"

Thor manages to keep a stern face, despite Barton's outright laughter. He lowers his fist, panting as he breaks for air. Thor just stood there, studying his wound. They _were_ only wrestling and Clint found it amusing that he managed to break skin first. He knew there were sore spots over his body that would bruise, but regardless, he mentally crowned himself the 'winner'.

Clint proudly eggs on the demigod, waving his hands at himself;

"Come on Thor, don't hold back, I can take it."

The 'big softy' just looks, "You scare me Arrow Man."

"Oh please. Come on, you know you want to."

"What are you two doing?!" Steve crosses his arms upon entering the vacant space, completely mortified by Barton's black eye and Thor's injury.

The taller boy answers with a smile;

"Arrow Man suggested we 'roughhouse'."

Rogers holds his head, "Guys..."

Clint swings his foot, ready for action, "Come on Thor."

He smiles, "I do not wish to injure you my friend."

He drops his fists, "So you've been holding back?! Not cool man!"

"Surely if I were to swing in full force you would be far less then my equal. I mean no disrespect."

Steve sighs from complete exhaustion, "He's right Clint, just stop it before someone gets hurt."

Barton snickers, "Steve! I broke skin!"

"...And Thor could break bone if he wanted to."

Clint brushes him off, throwing a playful punch towards Thor. He sighs, restraining his fist with one of his, "My Patriotic friend, I do not think Arrow Man speaks English any longer."

Barton chuckles, "Ooh! _Burn!"_

"Hi guys. What are you doing?" Natasha casually strolls into the room, mouth busy chomping away at an apple as she takes in her surroundings.

Clint rolls his eyes, begging to be let loose, "Thor!"

Steve raises his voice, "Stop bothering him Clint. He's a good guy but I strongly suggest you don't harass him."

Romanoff bites off a piece of her fruit, studying her fingernails;

"I take on the winner."

Rogers eyes widen, "Uh, no, that's dangerous. I'm trying to get them to stop Agent Romanov!"

She shrugs, "It's really not a big deal Steve."

"Yes it is! I mean, Thor fought with the hulk, you really want to tackle this guy?!"

Clint's eyes light up at the thought, "Oh yeah!"

Rogers freezes, tugging on his t-shirt, "You're sick."

Natasha jumps up after ditching her apple, pushing Clint to engage him in a wrestle. He smirks as they twist each other, laughing through their little game. Steve cringes when she hits him harder, though Barton doesn't seem to be phased.

A few minutes pass before Natasha gets bored, attacking him to the floor before brushing herself off casually, "Ready Thor?"

Barton mumbles from the ground, "Hey! I gave that to you!"

She smirks, "You did not. Come on Thor."

He shakes his head 'no', "Lady Romanoff, you are my friend and teammate. You are strong, but you are a woman. It would plague my conscience if I were to hit you."

She huffs shrugging her shoulders, "Oh come on Thor I can take it."

He just stand there, "No my lady."

"Hit me Thor. Come on. Thor! Come on, hit me."

Clint finally stands up, muscles sore and pulsing from her attack, "He's not going to hit Nat. Trust me, he wouldn't even punch me when I insulted him."

"I may injure you Lady Romanoff."

"Please?! Come on!"

He sighs, preparing a light punch before swinging forward. She dives down, knocking him in the back of his knees to take him down. 'The son of Odin' does a double take, shocked the instant he hits the ground.

Natasha just shrugs her shoulders, wide grin spread over her face. Thor smiles letting his head hit the ground;

"I've underestimated you Lady Romanoff. I was not expecting that."

She glances at Clint, "Ready for more?"

He nods, anxcious for another fight. Rogers catches onto his arm;

"Uh, no. You've got a black eye, you're bruised, and you're shaking."

"So?"

Rogers shakes his head in surrender, "Whatever."

Natasha cringes, "Oh man Clint you do look awful. Ready for more?"

He smiles. Thor gives him a look, standing back on his feet;

"Our physician is up a flight of steps with Metal Man. I recommend you pay him a visit."

Barton just yawns casually, "Please. This is nothing. Once, I went on a mission with a bullet in my chest."

Natasha nods in agreement shifting her weight in anticipation to tackle her equal;

"Yep. So, you ready for more Clint?"

Rogers shakes his head in disbelief, "No! There's no more fighting. Go find something constructive to do."

Clint growls, face cringing with disappointment; "Killjoy! Why don't you go find something constructive to do?"

Natasha takes his wrist, ready to throw her friend to the ground before he tugs back at her. She giggles;

"How about this, loser owes the winner a foot massage."

"Deal."

She swings, knocking him to the ground. She plants a gentle foot over his abdomen, glancing at her fingernails;

"Get up Barton. My feet hurt."

He sighs, smile on his face, "Can we follow through with that tomorrow? I'm tired Nat."

She shakes her head, "Excuses, excuses. Fine! Tomorrow then."


End file.
